Rejuvinate
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Akashi requests for the GOM's to come to a Hokkaido to relax as being prodigies they over exhaust themselves and can hurt easily. The six spend a some what relaxing time at the spa despite having some drama along the way. AkaKuro. AoKise. M FOR A REASON.


Kuroko was in a small game of basketball. He passed the ball to Kagami, his wrist aching as he did so. He shook the body part to relieve himself of the pain but it ached quite a bit. He rushed into space again and passed the ball to Izuki after. His wrist seriously hurting.

When the mini game finished, Kuroko took a seat on the bench and saw that had a text, 'Dear Miracles, I demand that you meet me in Hokkaido tomorrow lunch time. I have arranged everything, including tickets. It will be for only a day,' Kuroko read the text more with information on how to collect his ticket.

If he had to make it for Hokkaido, he's have to leave after practice. The bluenette saw that practice had finished and he went home to pack before he left to catch a flight to Hokkaido with Nigou coming along. The dog had to wear a collar for once with a leash.

Going through customs were a synch due to Akashi's connection. The male got onto the plane and saw that his plane seat was next to Aomine and Kise. The male sat on the window seat and lifted Nigou onto his lap.

"Tetsu...It's good to see you again," Kuroko winced as his dog sat on his wrist. He moved his hand and shook it. Aomine noticed that he was in slight pain and he massaged it gently.

"Kurokocchi, This is going to be fun," Kuroko nodded his head and felt the plane begin to move.

* * *

By the time they landed a car was waiting for them, walking through passport control they saw Midorima who had been on the same flight, "Aomine, do you mind if you took my luggage. My wrist is killing me," Kuroko asked nicely. The tanned male took it off his friend and led them to the car.

The car took them to a hot spring/spa resort. The four walked in and were met with Akashi and Murasakibara. Akashi limped over and wrapped his arms around Kuroko and gave him a gentle kiss to the lips, "Hey," he smiled before stepping back.

"I have already checked us in. We got three rooms. Come with me," Akashi limped to where he had set his luggage down and led them to their rooms. They soon were at multiple doors.

"If it wasn't obvious. I'll be rooming with Tetsuya. Daiki and Ryota are in the other room. Which means Shintarou and Atsushi are together," The pairs walked into there room. For Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine and Kise, they only had one large bed to share while Midorima and Murasakibara had two single beds.

Kuroko lay on the middle of the bed and felt the bed sway as Akashi crawled on and sat on top of him, "I've missed you so much," Akashi whispered before pressing his lips to the males once again. They heard a cough and turned to see Aomine and Kise.

"Come in. It's fine," Akashi allowed them in and moved away from Kuroko. Midorima and Murasakibara showed up a few seconds later. When they were all settled on the large bed, Akashi began to talk, "The reason I called you out is because I assumed that all of you are just as sore as I am. Since we are prodigies we get hurt easily as out bodies aren't developed...this is why I called you here," he explained.

"Now I want to know what part hurts. I'll get someone either help it or fix it," He stated simply then turned to Aomine who frowned.

"My shoulders and my elbows," Akashi nodded then turned to Kise.

"Knee's " Akashi turned to Midorima.

"My shoulders," Akashi nodded his head then to Kuroko who was in a small daze. He shook him gently.

"My wrist and my back,"

"And for future purposes, your ass and hips," everyone blushed, among them Kuroko smiled, looking down to his knees. Akashi turned to Murasakibara.

"My shoulders and my knees," Akashi nodded taking in account of all his friends pains.

"If you didn't notice, my legs and ankles are really sore," He looked down to his ankles then up to his boyfriend. He took his hand and gave it a small tug. Kuroko crawled forward until he was sitting in between Akashi's legs.

The red head wrapped his arms around him and took his hand. Kuroko leaned back and rested his head on Akashi's shoulder, "I love you," he whispered to him. Akashi pressed his lips to his cheek with a smile.

"I love you too," he kissed his cheek once again.

"Ugh," Murasakibara grunted. "Can't you make love later? Aka-chin we don't want to see this," he pouted.

"Murasakibaracchi, it's cute not disgusting," Kise smiled at the two. He was soon grabbed and was placed upon Aomine's knee by the male himself.

"We aren't the the only love birds in the room. Let's not forget about Aomine and Kise," Kise was sitting sideways and had his eyes closed as Aomine gently stroked the side of his face with his index finger.

"They don't have their tongues down each others throat," Murasakibara pointed out turning to the side.

"It's a kiss on the cheek, Atsushi. Grow up. If you can't handle this don't come in later on at night," he smirked. Aomine laughed and watched as he startled his own lover who had drifted off to sleep.

"We don't get a chance to be together. We haven't seen each other in so long. We just want to be with the person, as cheesy as it sounds. It's true," Akashi held Kuroko closer and watched as he turned into him. He too had fallen asleep.

Midorima didn't say anything about the sleeping males. The plane ride must have exhausted them. He did crack a small smile that went un-noticed by everyone else. A knock came at the door and a lady dressed in white walked in.

"Anyone in need of massages. I was told that the Miracle party all needed one," The lady walked over to the group to see the two sleeping males and smiled at them gently. She looked to Midorima and held her hand out.

"Come on sweetheart. You can be first," She took his hand and led him out the room. Aomine and Akashi laughed at the faces the tsundere made as he was dragged by the pretty lady. Akashi lay Kuroko on the bed and turned him round so he was facing towards himself.

Aomine lay Kise down beside him. He tended to sleep curled up, making it hard to snuggle in with, "I'm gonna find some snacks," Murasakibara left.

"Daiki. Does yours and Ryota's parents know that you are dating?" Aomine nodded his head slowly, turning to see Kise who was sucking on his thumb. He took it out and replaced it with his own thumb.

"Our fathers were a little disappointed but our Mothers persuaded them to reason with it. Why is the great Akashi having trouble to come out to his parents," Akashi pulled out a ring that was on a necklace.

"I'm politically engaged and I haven't told my father about Tetsuya. Tetsuya's scared that his parents will dis-own him," Akashi explained.

"Tetsu doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No. I haven't been able to tell him. He'll hate me for sure...but I'll do it...soon," Aomine nodded then watched as his ex-captain lay down beside Tetsu and fell asleep beside him. Aomine did the same. He held Kise's hair softly, his chin resting on his head as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Akashi woke up from the nap and saw that Kuroko was up along with the other three who were chatting happily. He sat up and saw Kuroko holding his hand. The bluenette turned to his lover with a smile, "Why are you so tired. You may not sleep well tonight," Kuroko stated with a loving smile. Akashi leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I'm defiantly not sleeping tonight. Neither are you," he pointed out then stood up stretching. He walked over to the mirror and saw the chain for the necklace crawling up the back of his neck. He didn't remember putting it back. Was it Kuroko? If he had seen it, he would have been angry or would have ripped it from his neck.

"Dinner is ready. Let's head down," Kise chirpped up and headed out with Kuroko.

"Akashi. Tell him now. He needs to know. I can see you two staying with each other till after graduation and into university. But if you keep this from him...you may end up breaking up before then," Akashi sighed. When did the dumb start giving him smart advice. Though he should really take the advice.

"I will Daiki. I'm scared of what he'll say...that's why I kept putting it off," He looked down, feeling very vulnerable in front of his friend. Aomine ruffled his head for the first time in his life without fearing he may lose that hand.

"I'll help if anything comes up," Aomine smiled and the two headed for dinner. They saw Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko already seated. Aomine took his seat beside Kuroko, facing Kise while Akashi sat beside Kise and was facing Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..."Akashi whispered. The bluenette looked to his lover with only love and worry for the nervous male.

"Why is there another seat?" Kuroko asked pointing to the extra seat that was next to them. Akashi looked down and took the ring out from his t-shirt and let it hang in front.

"There will be another person joining us. Her name is Haruhi Shiba...she's to be my wife next week," he closed his eyes and only heard the deafening silence that wrung in his ears. He opened one eye and saw the shocked expression on Kuroko's face. His mouth hung open, with tears building in his eyes.

"What do you mean...why are you getting...married?" he asked out, swallowing back a large lump in his throat. Akashi bit his lip.

"It was arranged a few months ago. I've been forced into a political marriage," Kuroko stood up.

"Why didn't you refuse this! Why didn't you tell your father that you have someone?! Why didn't you do anything?!" He began to cry. Akashi stood up but Kuroko took off, storming out the dinning hall which was empty.

Akashi took after him, with a slight limp, "I hate you Seijuro! I fucking hate you! I don't want to see your face!" He screamed. Akashi rushed to him but he continued to run away.

"Tetsuya. I'm sorry. I don't tend to marry Haruhi. I love you, Tetsuya. You and only you," Akashi called out while chasing after his broken lover.

"How can you say that?" Akashi watched as Kuroko stopped. He turned round slowly and when Akashi finally caught up, he yanked the ring of the chain and took of again. Akashi rubbed the back of his neck before taking after him.

If his leg didn't kill he would have caught up easily, but with him being weighed down, it took him longer to run. Kuroko ran into the gardens and through the ring into the river that steadily streamed between the gardens. The ring either was swept away with the quick washing water or sunk to the bottom.

Akashi caught up and pulled Kuroko into a hug but he still tried to push him away, "Please...stop. I'm sorry...I tried...I just couldn't tell my dad that I had a boyfriend. I'm a wimp. I was going to reject her at the wedding if all failed. The only person I want to marry will always be you, Tetsuya. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Even if you add no value to my fathers company," Kuroko was led into the reception area and was pushed onto the couch.

"No. That's not good enough! You're still married. Get off me. Fucking get off me," Akashi pinned his wrists above his head and kissed his neck, "Fucking get off of me. I hate you!" Akashi was pulled back and gasped when he saw Kagami holding him.

The red/black head looked to his shadow with shock. He had never seen him so angry and sad, "He asked for you to get off," Kuroko blushed before shaking his wrist and walking over to his table where he swapped with Midorima and sat on the opposite side of Kise.

Kuroko's plate was passed down. When he had full grip, an eletric shock went up his wrist to his shoulder and he dropped the plate off the table. He had a few cuts in his hand as he tried to pick up the broken plate.

"Kurokocchhi. It's alright," Kise pulled him in and watched as he cried into his chest. Kise softly stroked his head and gave him a fork and he nibbled into his own meal. "Don't cry. It's alright. Akashicchi. Never plans on marrying that girl. Alright. He's yours and only yours," Kise watched as Akashi walked in with the Seirin team following him with frowns. Akashi walked over to his seat and took a deep breath.

"Tetsuya. I phoned my dad. I told him about you...well that I had a boyfriend. He's flying in tomorrow. I need to arrange a few things. But I'm yours and no one elses," Akashi walked over and kissed his cheek softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come one. Your food has spilled let's get this fixed. There is an empty two seats over there. Let's head over," Akashi led Kuroko to the front and explained that his food had dropped onto the floor and he got a fresh tray. Akashi carried it and sat it down at the new table. He picked up his own tray and sat opposite him.

"I love you, Tetsuya," He let his hand drop onto the table and held it open for his lover who gingerly put his hand on top of his. Their fingers interlaced together. Akashi smiled then looked to his lover who still had tears in his eyes.

"Come here," He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the sad male. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around his slender waist and held onto his top, his head nuzzling into his neck, "I want nothing to do with Haruhi. You should know this. I only have feelings for you. Silly," Akashi held him as he weeped quietly into his shoulder. He held his head and was gently caressing him.

Kagami walked over to Aomine and took a seat where Kuroko had first sat. He was looking at his blue haired friend who was in the arms of the psycho, "So what's the deal with them?" He looked to Aomine who had bandages around his shoulder.

"Why don't you ask him," Kagami shook his head. Aomine laughed then looked to his lover who was frowning. The tanned male laughed and held his hand out and Kise took it, "Y'alright?" Kise nodded then felt a gentle kiss to his hand.

"If you weren't aware. Tetsu and Akashi are dating," Aomine smiled turning to Kagami who was still watching the two hug. Kagami looked down to see Aomine holding Kise's hand.

"And you two are as well?" He asked only to receive a nod of the head by the two. Kagami watched as his teammate was lip locked with the weird red head. He could see tongues coming into open air before going back into the other mouth.

Kagami shuddered at the sight then watched as Akashi's eyes darted to look at him. The red/black haired male jumped back in fright then watched as Aomine thumbed him up with a large grin. Akashi moved his arms to around Kuroko's neck and gave Aomine a thumbs up back.

"There all good," Aomine sighed with a smile. Kise smiled then looked to Murasakibara who stood up and walked over to beside Seirin. Most of the team jumped, as he slouched in one of the seats and continued to eat quietly.

Midorima moved away as well and sat beside Murasakibara at the Seirin table. Kise laughed and walked over to the scared first years. He ruffled their heads and laughed to his ex-teammates. Hyuga had noticed him limp over.

"Don't worry about them. As long as none of you make out. You'll be fine," he started to limp away. Kise left and brought over a few males to their table as there wasn't much space at the Seirin tables.

Kise sat opposite Aomine who was talking with Kagami about a BMA basketball game, "You know the ravens ace?" Kise asked simply. Kagami nodded his head.

"That's Kurokocchi's dad. It's cool isn't it," Kagami walked over to his team mate who was still lip locked with Akashi and flicked his head.

"Your dads a pro basketball player?" Kuroko nodded simply, a trail of sylvia connecting their lips as he pulled away.

"It's kind of embarrassing so I don't mention it," He stated sitting down picking up his spoon and taking a sip of his soup. "He's tried to teach me to dribble and shoot like how he does...but I just can't shoot,"

Kagami laughed then watched as Kuroko brought out his phone. A video was on the screen. Kagami walked away with the phone and watched it with Mitobe and Koganei. It was a video of Kuroko and his father practicing basketball while some input would come from Kuroko's mother behind the camera.

Kuroko could easily took the ball of his dad and that was about it. He was quite good when it came to stealing the ball. Kagami handed the phone back and allowed the love birds to themselves.

Kuroko was eating his dinner while holding Akashi's hand under the table, "Tetsuya. I arranged for us to have a massage together. Sounds good, yeah?" The bluenette nodded his head then took the last bit of chicken and chewed on it slowly before putting the rest down.

"I'm done. I want to relax," Akashi nodded and the two got up and went into the reception area and took a seat on one of the couches. Kuroko lay against Akashi's shoulder as they spoke with each other softly. It was pointless chatter but they were enjoying each others company.

They watched as the others came out and only frowned when they noticed their teammates sitting and talking. Akashi waved to the group and they walked over and took a seat on the sofa opposite.

"We'll be heading for those massages. See you soon," Akashi stood up and took Kuroko's hand and the two headed towards where they were to get a massage.

They were met with a blonde woman in a white outfit. The top being tucked in to her trousers. She led them round the back and asked for them to strip and put on these dressing gowns. The two did as they were told and stripped into the dressing gown.

When the two were in the correct attire they headed into the room where two ladies stood. They asked the males to lie on their fronts to get a massage. They did as they were told and lay on their backs then felt the dressing gown slip down their shoulders.

"We heard that you have extremely sore parts on the body. Where might they be?" One asked that was massaging Akashi's shoulders.

"My ankles and my legs. He's to shy...but it's his wrists and back," he spoke for Kuroko as well. The ladies nodded and soon took the dressing gown off and put a towel onto their backsides to keep them tasteful.

When the massage was finally over they headed to the baths and noticed that quite a lot of clothes where already placed. They took the dressing gowns off leaving them both stark naked. Kuroko took a good look at his lovers naked body. He was so hot. Though he was small, he had perfectly toned abs. Perfectly tones thighs and legs. Kuroko reached his hand forward and gently moved his hand down his chest.

"Tetsuya. Not now," He whispered quietly. The bluenettte stepped forward and kissed his lips softly before the two made their way into the hot spring. When they arrived, the rest of Generations of Miracles were sitting and so were Seirin.

The two headed into the bath and made their way over to Kise and Aomine, but keeping some distance from them. Akashi looked to the first years who were hiding behind Kagami. He chuckled to himself before taking Kuroko's hand under the water.

"You three. You make it seem like'll bite ya," he chuckled.

"You cut Kagami earlier," Akashi stood, fully naked.

"Do you see any scissors on me? I couldn't bring them on the plane. Jeez," He sat back down pouting. Kuroko laughed then heard a phone ring. He turned to Murasakibara who got up from the bath and went for his phone and answered it.

"Hey," he cooed down the phone.

"Don't see why he hates us getting cuddly when he has Tatsuya at home. Jeez. Don't go all homophobic on us when you are the same," Akashi moaned resting his head onto his lovers shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just that...," Fudaka tried to explain his reasons for being scared of the red head.

"Drop it. I don't want pity excuses," he hissed at Fudaka who jumped back in fright. Kuroko wrapped an arm around his shoulder then watched as Kise suggested to play a game.

"Let's play...who has...everyone must ask who has something?" Everyone was up for it. It wasn't that bad an idea.

"I'll start...who has ever skipped school?" All generations put their hands up. Aomine was up next, he scratched the back of his head.

"Who's had sex here?" Generation and Tsuchida had their hands up. Seirin looked to Tsuchida with hatred as if he had betrayed the group. It was then Midorima's turn.

"Who's masturbated during school hours?" Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Mursakibara, Akashi, Furihara, Kawahara and Hyuga put their hands up.

"Who's had sex during class hours?" Akashi held Kuroko's hand down knowing Murasakibara's attention. Akashi flicked water in his eyes pouting.

"Atsushi...it's only the seven of us that had sex...your just trying to find out about that orgy that we apparently had," Kagami gasped in shock.

"Hell no! It was just Midorima being an ass," Kuroko hissed glaring at the green haired male. Murasakibara was on the phone and was still talking with his lover from what people could tell. It was now Kagami's turn.

"Who's had a sleep over with friends and did a whole much of girly things," Everyone put their hands up making Kagami smile as he did as well.

"We didn't paint each others nail. We'd gossip about people, eat crisps while watching some chick flick in our onsies," Kise laughed. Murasakibara went into his photo's and showed Kagami a picture of the six of them in onsies.

Aomine was in a dog onesie. Kise was in a rabbit suit. Midorima was in a frog suit. Murasakibara was in a cow. Akashi was in a mouse and Kuroko was in a cat. Kagami scrolled through the pictures and saw so many pictures of Akashi and Kuroko who were on the floor. They were facing each other and Kuroko had his legs stretched, them going behind Akashi.

The ones of Kise and Aomine were cute. They were all blushing heavily. It was very cute. The game ended as no one wanted to ask anything. Kagami was to focused on looking at through Murasakibara's phone.

There were videos of a very drunk Kuroko and Akashi. They were slurring their words and were very loud and energetic. A tipsy Aomine would come in a sling an arm around his shadows shoulder and slur something to him.

"Sei. I'm getting hot. Will you help me back to bed?" Akashi helped Kuroko up and the two went into the changing rooms where Furihara and Fudaka were coming out. Akashi helped Kuroko into his dressing gown then did his own.

"Where is your room?" Akashi asked.

"It's on the ground just past the game room," Akashi lit up slightly then asked them to show him. The two showed him the game room. Akashi looked in then grinned, "I'm tired. Tomorrow we'll have a game," The two nodded and followed Akashi into their room.

The red head sat Kuroko down before going into the mini-fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. He gave it to Kuroko who put it against his forehead before eventually taking a large gulp.

A scratch came at the door and Akashi allowed Nigou in who had been taking care of by the owner. The dog sat beside Kuroko and lay down beside him.

Furihara and Fudaka remained in the room then watched as Akashi took a seat beside Kuroko and put his legs over him, "Guys. Don't be nervous. Come in," Kuroko whispered taking another sip of water.

"Why is Teiko here?" Fudaka asked.

"I invited them here, we're all sore," Akashi said simply then looked to Kuroko who was reaching a hand for his ankle. He put the water to it then gently rubbed his foot. Furihara stared at the two then smiled to Kuroko before rushing away.

Akashi lay back with a 'humpf'. Kuroko turned and saw tears swelling up in his eyes. The blue haired male crawled over and nudged his face with his own, "I want to be friends with your friends but they are scared of me," Kuroko heard a door open and turned to see Kagami with a frown.

"Go away," Akashi hissed not knowing who the person was. Kuroko shooed him away with his hand and then wiped away the tears.

"Just wait. They like Kagami and he was pretty terrifying, they'll come around. Okay?" Akashi nodded his head then held Kuroko in his arms as he more tears fell from his eyes.

"Gawd...you make me so weak sometimes," he laughed wiping his eyes. Kuroko laughed then kissed his lips passionatly, Kagami still in the room. The red head tiptoed away and headed to his bedroom that was shared with Furihara.

"Tetsuya...can I request something?" Kuroko nodded his head. "Can you top when we have sex...like you go into me?" Kuroko stood up then turned to him with scared eyes. He shook his head violently then watched as Akashi held his hand out. Kuroko took the hand and was pulled back onto the bed.

"Please...I want you to take me...You belong to me...but not really the other way. So please?" Kuroko sighed then pushed Akashi to the bed before walking over to the door and putting the 'do not disturb' on the door. He walked back over and captured his lover lips.

Kuroko straddled his hips, as their tongues fought for dominance. Though Akashi tended to be more dominating, with Kuroko he was very kind and wasn't that dominating. What was the fun of it, if he couldn't have his own lovers tongue within his own mouth. He liked the balance he created.

Kuroko felt Akashi's souther region twitch slightly. Kuroko grinned and kissed Akashi's neck leaving little red marks, marking him as his own property. Akashi slipped his hands between his legs and grabbed a hold of his own cock and gently pumped it.

"Be patient. That's my job," Kuroko took Akashi's hand and lifted them above his head. He didn't tie them or anything, just left his obedient lover to keep his hands above his head.

Kuroko bent down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it till it was rather red. Akashi let a moan erupt from his throat. The blue haired male smiled and took the hardened nipple by his index finger and thumb and began to pinch it a long with pulling at it.

Tetsuya headed further down his body, kissing his chest, his stomach, his pubic hair, his left inner thigh and down till his ankle and foot. He kissed back up then took his fully erected penis into his mouth and began to suck on the tip.

"Bad...Tetsu...ya...don't...tease me," he panted. Kuroko licked the underside and then allowed his tongue to circle around the tip. He felt his lover build up and he held the dick tightly so he wouldn't cum early. When the feeling past Kuroko spat onto his hands and used that to coat him.

"No, let's try this," Akashi got up and pinned Kuroko onto the bed before turning round and sucking on his dick. Kuroko sat forward and put his fingers into Akashi's mouth.

"Suck," he demanded. He felt a tongue circle each digit before he pulled them happy with the coating. He felt a glob of spit onto his erect penis and felt a hand pump him up and down while he prepared his boyfriend by sticking a finger into his anus. Then adding more and more until he was comfortable.

"Babe...take me now," Akashi begged lying back. Kuroko gulped and watched as Akashi split open his legs. "Don't be shy. It's fine," Kuroko crawled closer then slowly tried to put his dick into Akashi but couldn't find how or where to put himself in. He knew where to put himself, he just couldn't find it.

Akashi helped him push in slowly, stopping only at his head, "Okay...ouch," He grunted. Kuroko looked down a him raising an eyebrow.

"It does hurt," Kuroko quickly pushed himself all the way in and saw the tears that swelled up in Akashi's eyes.

"Ahh," he grunted then looked to Kuroko. "Does it always hurt this bad?"

"Kind of. The first time is painful the ones after are easier," Akashi nodded then thrusted his hips up. Kuroko got the message and began to thrust into him. He pulled back only to slip out. He cursed before needing help to go back in.

Kuroko slowly thrusted in and out slowly figuring out how to get a rhythm and how far to pull out without coming all the way out. His face was extremely red as he topped. He wasn't even sure if Akashi was feeling good by his performance.

He hoped he was.

Akashi soon came over Kuroko's stomach and the said male came inside his lover and collapsed onto his chest. He lay there then fell asleep in his arms and still within him.

* * *

Aomine and Kise walked into Kuroko's room and saw them asleep. Kise was holding a pained Aomine who had his arm around his waist, "Nice night?" Kise asked looking to the sleeping pair. Kuroko was on top of Akashi.

The two woke up and grinned to each other before Kuroko pulled out and received his dressing gown. He stood and saw the pained expression on Akashi's face. He held his hand out for him and pulled him to his feet putting his dressing gown onto him.

The four headed into the canteen where Seirin was. Kuroko walked past the reception area and heard a familiar voice, "I'm bored. Can we leave. I have Tetsuya to see," Kuroko halted and with a smile rushed over to the male and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tetsuya. Haha. TETSUYA!" The male laughed holding him close. He bent down and looked to his sons happy expression.

"I can't believe you are here. I've missed you son," The male whispered holding Kuroko close. Aomine laughed realising who the male was an limped over to him and shook his hand.

"It's finally nice to meet you Mr Kuroko. I'm Daiki Aomine...Tetsu's old teammate," The male smiled as he shook the hand of a pro basketball player.

"Call me Haruka," he smiled to the males then ordered his friend to sign in. The red headed male did as he was told and sighed in for the two.

"Tetsuya. It's so great to see you. You've grown so much and look so much older. How have you been?" Kuroko didn't really respond and watched as Nigou ran under his feet and stayed there. Kuroko led Akashi to a set of tables and sat down.

"Sei-chan," a voice called out. The said male looked up to see a blonde haired female walk over. Kuroko glared at the girl then watched as she walked over and kissed his lips only to be pushed away.

"Haruhi. Stay back," the girl laughed and took a seat beside Kuroko and Akashi.

"I'm Haurhi. I'm Sei-chan's fiancée. Who might you be?" She asked polietly.

"Tetusya Kuroko. Seijuro's boyfriend," he hissed through gritted teeth. The girl only laughed it off taking it as a joke and took Akashi's hand who dropped it. Haruka made his way over and took a seat opposite his son.

"Taiga?" A voice asked. The said male turned to see his father standing with a smile. Kagami stood up and made his way over to his father and was pulled into a large hug not that the younger male minded.

"Join me and Haruka?" He asked and led his son over to the table. The two sat down and Kagami only stared at the male who was Haruka.

"Kagami. This is my dad," Kuroko smiled as he watched the excitement on his face began to show.

"Dad. You know Kuroko's dad?

"Ha. Yeah. I'll be joining the Ravens so he was been helping me with some things," Kagami nodded then looked over to Akashi who was very red in the face.

"Seijūro. Why'd you call me out here?" The table turned to see a blonde head male with brown eyes.

"I had something important to tell you," Seijūro replied looking to the table. The blonde took a seat beside his son and turned to face him. "I will not be marrying Haruhi," he stated simply. Ichida, Akashi's dad, looked to his soon to be daughter who was tearing up.

"Dad. You may want to listen in," Kuroko suggested, more like requested. Haruka turned to look to the younger Akashi and watched as he looked to his own son.

"I won't be marrying Haurhi, for I have a boyfriend. Tetsuya is my boyfriend," he stated with a calm expression though inside his heartbeat was racing and he felt it get really hot.

"Son...it's okay to be nervous...but don't make up lies," Akashi sighed and pulled out his phone. He looked to Kuroko who nodded his head then went to find a video.

The video was dated a year ago. Ichida looked to the video and saw Seijūro and Tetsuya making out. From what he could tell they were both fully naked and were having sex despite not seeing any proof. The movements of his son gave that way and the moans that escaped both of their mouths.

"I'm not lying...Tetsuya is my lover," It was silent around their table everyone where else was chatting happily, unaware of what was taking place. Kuroko took Akashi's hand as their fathers looked at them trying to register what had just happened.

"I forbid you to see him. I don't want my son to be a faggot!" Ichida screamed slapping his son across the cheek. "Being a drug addict, male stripper or a prostitute would be better that this! I forbid this!" He screamed, the whole room going dead silent. The others turned to see the faces of Kuroko and Akashi.

"Ehhh sorry what's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Seijuro Akashi,"

"Seijuro do you love my son?" Haruka asked taking his hand. The red head nodded his head slowly.

"I love your son so much," he replied with a raspy voice,

"Welcome to the family, Seijūro," Akashi and Kuroko lit up and watched as the male walked round and held both of them.

"My son and your son will continue to date. Forbid it all you like, I don't give two fucking shits. You will not rob my son's happiness. You got that. Miss Haruhi. I'm sorry that you won't be getting married...but go find someone who loves you as much as my son love Seijūro," the girl nodded and walked away.

"Hell no. I don't want son to turn into a faggot!" Ichdia argued.

"Bit late for that. Your son has a boyfriend...tell me what is wrong with your son finding someone he truly loves,"

"I don't have a problem with it. I-"

"So there isn't a problem good. Son. Seijūro. It must be hard for you to come out and tell us. But WE," Haruka looked to Seijuro's father with a glare, "Support you 100%," He smiled then looked to Taiga with a smile.

"You...you're my sons ace. Look after him for me," Kagami nodded his head slowly. He was still 'fangirl-ling' over the pro basketball player.

"Fine. I'll be chill about this. But I don't want to see you kissing of anything," Akashi grinned to Tetsuya and kissed him passionately on the lips then held him close to his chest wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What did I just say!" Ichdia fumed.

"That you're chill. The rest was a blur," he laughed patting his Tetsuya's hair lovingly. Haruka smiled then watched as Kagami stood up along with the other table.

"Is that Seirin's basket team. I'm gonna go say hello," Haruka walked over with Kagami.

"Who's your friend?" Koganei asked Kagami who stood beside Tetsuya's dad.

"This is Kuroko's father. He came over to say hello,"

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after my son," he bowed down and then looked up to see the group with large smiles. Koganei rushed into the males arm and gave him a large hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm a huge fan. It's nice to meet you," He smiled to the male. Haruka laughed and picked him up and held his closer.

"You're a fan. That's so cool. Nice to meet ya," he smiled then looked to his own son who was talking with Kagami's father. His son was happily talking to his new partner. He saw the smile that was engraved on his son's face and it made him happy.

"Between you and me. What do you think of Seijūro? I've never met him until now...so please fill me in," Hyuga spoke about how he was a mental psycho path. How he carried around scissors and had cut Kagami in the cheek, missing his eyes.

"Are you sure?" The group nodded then watched as Haruka walked over to the red head and patted him on the back. "Can you come with me for a second son?" The two headed into the garden and took a seat on a hammock.

"Since I only care, I asked Seirin on what they thought about you and I didn't hear such a good review. I want to know have you ever hurt my son in anyway?"

"Kind of yesterday. He got really upset over the arranged marriage but apart from that I would never hurt Tetsuya," Haruka nodded.

"What if you get really angry at him. Would you ever hurt him?"

"I would never ever hurt him. I swear on my life. If I ever got angry I would walk away. I wouldn't hurt him. I'd never raise a hand to him," He growled. Hakura nodded then stood up.

"I'm not going to break you guys up. My son is happy. I'm not stupid. Would there be anyone who would give you a good opinion on you?"

Hakura went round talking to Aomine and the rest of the generation of miracles who were pretty much kind to Akashi. They said despite him being a psycho, he's really loving and passionate when it comes to Kuroko.

Hakura gave his son a large hug as the generations of miracles left. His son and his boyfriend held each others hand as they walked to the bus. The two turned and waved goodbye to their fathers who waved back as well.

"Next time. We'll go alone somewhere together," Akashi whispered as they all got onto the bus.

"Sounds good," Kuroko muttered back and went to rest on the others shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you liked. Please review.**


End file.
